ABC BagginShield Collection
by funni neko
Summary: A Series of Oneshots that all relate to the Couple Bagginshield. (Bilbo X Thorin) There shall be fluff, lemons, limes and many other things
1. A is for Adam's Apple

**Adam's Apple**

Bilbo smiled as he walked in the forest near the lonely mountain with King Thorin and his two nephews Filli and Killi. The two younger dwarves had run in the opposite direction waiting for the doctor's medicine.

"What exactly are we looking for Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked as he glanced around the open field while trying to avoid looking at Bilbo who was on [holding]his hands and knees searching for the plant.

"It's called wolfbane it's likea small blue flowers." Bilbo told him as he gave Thorin glanced a passive look before nodding his head.

Thorin knelt down to help him look for his plant.

"There it is." Bilbo exclaimed as there was a small cliff and down below, were three blue flowers.

"I will go get it." Bilbo volunteered,as he started to climb down the cliff in order to get the flowers.

"Be careful." Thorin told him as he watched Bilbo make his way down the cliff.

Bilbo reached over to the plant from the soil before trying to climb back upbut ended up falling back down since his hand slipped.

"Bilbo, hang on, I'll come and get you." Thorin called out [said] as he began to climb down to grab Bilbo.

But as soon as Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand, they started to fall to the ground. Thorin groaned as his back hit the ground painfully. Bilbo gasped as his face hit Thorin's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin." Bilbo said as he shifted his weight to move off Thorin when his leg brushed passed Thorin's Adam's apple causing him to groaned loudly.

"Don't move to much." Thorin said as he sat up pushing himself back so Bilbo would not see his growing erection.

"Come on lets head back." Thorin said before standing up and holding hand out for Bilbo who gratefully took it and rose himself up.

They walked back to the lonely mountain in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you beta Angelfabeth! Please Review.**


	2. B is for Baby

**Baby**

"Can't you believe I'm going to be a father soon Thorin?" Killi asked smiling brightly at his uncle who grunted in annoyance.

"I can't believe it, Killi, you're going to be a dad." Bilbo said giving Killi a smile.

"I know!I hope it's a boy." Killi said excitedly as he ran out the room in search of Filli.

"He's so excited. Hey, Thorin, have you ever thought of having kids of your own?" Bilbo asked as Thorin stiffened and stared blatantly at Bilbo.

"No, I haven't." Thorin responded.

"Don't you want kids?" Bilbo asked.

"I can't have kids because I have never desired a woman." Thorin said as he turned his gaze away from Bilbo to his stock of paper work.

"I'm sure you will find a lovely lady to love." Bilbo said, putting a comforting hand on to Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin let out a sigh before turning to Bilbo.

"Mr. Baggins, the reason I cannot love a woman is because I only love men." Thorin said, staring at Bilbo who eyes widened and jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh." Bilbo said as he blinked his eyes and felt a warm feeling in his chest at Thorin's confession.

"Would you want to adopt?" Bilbo asked,and he grinned when he heard Thorin groan in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you beta Angelfabeth! Please Review.**


	3. C is for Celebration

**Celebration**

Thorin growled as he watched one of his nephews dance with Bilbo. He was smiling, laughing, and having Thorin could never do with Bilbo. Thorin quietly turned and walked away from the celebration that was being held in his honor.

Bilbo and Killi stopped dancing and walked back over to the table where Thorin and Filli were supposed to be.

"Where did uncle go, Filli?" Killi asked as the other dwarf shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the door.

"Why does he always leave?" Killi asked he sat down next to Filli.

"I'll go find him." Bilbo said as he got up and walked away from the room. Bilbo exited the party hall to enter one of the many hallways in the lonely mountain.

"Thorin, are you here?" Bilbo yelled as he walked through the silent corridors. He continued to walk until he finally realized that he had gotten himself lost.

"This is I'm lost." Bilbo said,frowning.

"Don't worry, I can take you back to the celebration." Thorin said, scaring Bilbo and causing him to jump in the air.

"Thorin, what was that for? " Bilbo asked as he turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Bilbo; I honestly didn't mean to frighten you." Thorin said giving him an apologetic smile.

" Where did you go?" Bilbo asked as Thorin narrowed his eyes at the hobbit.

"Why?Were you looking for me Mr. Baggin's? Why aren't you having fun at the party ?" Thorin asked.

"I was, until I noticed you weren't party is for you, you can't just go running off." Bilbo said, grabbing a hold of Thorin's arm and pulling him back towards the celebration.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Anglefabeth  
**


	4. D is for Dream

**Dream**

Bilbo groaned as he was thrown on the bed, gripping the broad shoulders above him. The hobbit shuddered as he felt a warm hand wrap around his erection.

"Thorin," Bilbo moaned as he felt the dwarf's hand began to move up and down his shaft.

Thorin rubbed down the length before going back up to stroke the head of Bilbo shaft with his thumb.

Bilbo groaned the dwarf's name as Thorin took his shaft into his mouth and began to blow him off.

Thorin sucked and nibbled the underside of Bilbo's shaft before sucking it hard.

Bilbo was a panting mess as he felt his orgasm building.

"Nghh," Bilbo grunted as he came hard into Thorin's mouth.

"Bilbo, wake up already." Killi's impatient voice shattered through Bilbo's mind, and he shot up to find himself alone in his room.

He looked down to see he had come all over his sheets. Bilbo let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll be out in a minute Killi." Bilbo told the young dwarf.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Angelfabeth  
**


	5. E is for Envy

**Envy**

Envy was the word Bilbo felt every time he saw Thorin interact with another person besides himself. He felt his anger rise as he saw a Dwarf woman give Thorin a kiss. It made him feel better once Thorin quickly moved away from the woman but the woman kissed him again before he could head over to Bilbo.

"Persistent much." Bilbo said trying to conceal his anger from showing in his tone.

Thorin nodded.

"She's one of my suitors but I already have someone else that I love. " Thorin said Bilbo eyes widen he felt hurt, confused, and anger.

_'Who could have the heart of the great Dwarf king?' _Bilbo thought as he gazed up at Thorin.

"I must be leaving; I have an announcement to make." Thorin said as he walked back over to the stage to make his announcement.

"Brother, sisters, allies, and citizens, I am King Thorin and I have come to a compromise with my council, agreeing that I must wed another, but not who they had chosen for me." "I, King Thorin have chosen, and ask Bilbo Baggins to be my consort." Thorin declared as the room broke out in whispers.

Bilbo stood there in shock. Bilbo eventually snapped out of his daze and began to walk forward towards the he stood right in front of Thorin,he said loudly, "I accept!"

The room burst out in cheers and claps. Thorin got down from the stage before pulling Bilbo into a searing kiss.

_'I guess I had nothing to envy after all.' _Bilbo thought as he wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck kissing him back furiously

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Angelfabeth  
**


	6. F is for Fur

**Fur**

Thorin pushed Bilbo against the tree roughly and began to kiss him furiously. Bilbo gripped Thorin's shoulders as the dwarf lifted him into the air and carried him [them] over to where he had removed his furs and coats onto the ground, and gently laid Bilbo down onto them. They broke away as Thorin laid down beside him, his hands threading themselves into Bilbo's hair.

He began to plant kisses on Thorin's neck, who started to remove Bilbo's shirt. Bilbo gasped as he felt the warm mouth of his lover around his nipple. Thorin grinned as he heard Bilbo let a few wanton moans escape. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder why Thorin was not going at his usual rough and fast pace.

"Is something wrong?" Bilbo panted out, halting Thorin's movements.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked after he placed another kiss onto Bilbo's neck. The hobbit propped himself on his elbows and gazed at Thorin.

"You're doing foreplay." Bilbo answered, looking at Thorin for an answer.

Thorin broke out into peals of he calmed down, he looked over at Bilbo and said "Of course I am. I love you."

Bilbo stared at Thorin, shocked for a moment before he realized that that it was more than just sex to Thorin, and he was showing how much he loved him.

"I love you too." Bilbo said, as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Good." Thorin said before wiping away Bilbo's tears.

Thorin then continued their love making, quickly ridding himself and Bilbo of their [his] clothes. Thorin then positioned himself at Bilbo's opening and slowly pushed inside. Bilbo let out a heavy grunt as his insides were stretched open. Thorin felt Bilbo rock back against him, urging him to move, so he began to slowly thrust himself inside Bilbo.

"AH!" Bilbo screamed out, as he felt Thorin brush against his prostate causing him to buck harder . Thorin smirked as he began to pick up his pace while brutally attacking Bilbo's prostate, causing him to shout out at the rough pleasure of being filled.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled, as he came hard on their stomachs. Thorin grunted as Bilbo warm, moist hole struggled to keep him inside. Thorin got two more good thrusts before he came deep inside of Bilbo. Thorin sighed contently as he laid his head against his lover's. Bilbo smiled as he cracked open one of his eyes. Thorin slowly pulled out of Bilbo, causing him to grunt[ed] slightly, before laying down next to Bilbo before pulling their covers over themselves.

When Bilbo awoke, he found himself already dressed and was riding with Thorin, who was holding him hobbit could feel the warmth coming from the fur coat he had around him.

"Good morning." Thorin said as he glanced down at Bilbo, giving him a smile.

"Morning," Bilbo greeted, smiling back at Thorin.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Beta Angelfabeth  
**


	7. G for Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

Bilbo sat on the couch rubbing his aching feet. He knew he shouldn't have gone to work today, but they needed the money. Bilbo let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his round belly. He was achy and irritated and hungry. He groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and waddled into the kitchen, pulling out a jar of pickles, a jug of Cool-aid, some peanut butter and a piece of bread.

He proceed to make himself a pickle and peanut butter sandwich and pickles dipped in Cool-aid. At that moment Thorin walked into to see what his husband was doing.

"What are you eating?" Thorin asked, horrified, as he saw Bilbo eating the sandwich.

"A pickle and peanut butter sandwich, do you want some?" Bilbo asked holding out another sandwich as he finished his fourth.

"Bilbo, stop, these things are unhealthy, let me cook you something else." Thorin tried to reason,attempting to take the jar of pickles away from the hobbit.

"No these are mine!" Bilbo said,tearing up.

"Bilbo, please calm down." Thorin implored.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not your servant!" Bilbo yelled at Thorin,glaring .

Thorin took a deep breath before grabbing a hold of Bilbo and pulling him into a kiss. Bilbo groaned as he felt Thorin deepen the kiss. He shifted his weight slightly, to rut against Thorin's leg.

"No, we have to stop." Thorin said, pulling away from Bilbo, who let out a whimper of need before turning to glare at his husband.

"Why can't make love too me?" Bilbo demanded as he gripped ahold of Thorin's arm.

"Let me go, Bilbo." Thorin said, trying to take his arm from Bilbo.

"Not until you tell me why." Bilbo seethed, glaring at his husband.

"The...The baby..." Thorin whispered as he turned to look at Bilbo, whose gaze softened slightly.

"Thorin, the baby won't feel anything until six months, so please don't push me away." Bilbo said pulling Thorin into a kiss. Thorin deepened the kiss before picking up the hobbit and carrying him to their room.

Thorin gently laid Bilbo on the bed and began to pull off his and Bilbo's clothes. Once they were completely exposed Thorin moved in between Bilbo spread legs to prepare him.

He started by lubing up three fingers, slowly pushing one finger gently inside, curling and uncurling it inside of Bilbo. Bilbo gasped as he felt another finger enter his tight hole causing him to moan aloud. Thorin grinned as he began to move his fingers in a scissor like motion inside Bilbo to stretch him.

Finally, he pushed the third finger inside, causing Bilbo to scream out as he felt Thorin brush past his G-spot, making him see stars. Thorin began to push in and out of Bilbo to stretch him he was done he slicked up his throbbing erection and positioned himself at Bilbo's entrance.

Thorin pushed into Bilbo's warm, awaiting hole slowly, so as not to hurt him. Thorin began lightly thrust in and out of Bilbo. The hobbit moaned as he could feel Thorin inside him. When Thorin felt Bilbo rock back, he stilled his movements, causing the other to whimper slightly. "Faster, harder." Bilbo demanded.

Bilbo screamed out as he felt Thorin brush against his prostate Thorin smirked as he began to pick up his pace while attacking Bilbo's prostate, causing him to scream out at the roughness and the pleasure of being filled.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, as he came hard on their stomachs. Thorin grunted as Bilbo's warm moist hole fought to keep him inside. Thorin thrusted twice more before he came deep inside of Bilbo. Thorin sighed contently as he laid his head against his husband's.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry." Thorin apologized .

"It's okay, I like the make-up sex." Bilbo replied as he snuggled closer to the other's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Beta Angelfabeth  
**


	8. H is for Honor

**Honor**

Thorin continued to pound into Bilbo's warm awaiting hole. Thorin grew possessive of Bilbo, so when ever he was alone with another king or someone Thorin did not trust completely he would get furious. Bilbo let out a heavy grunt as his inside was stretched open. When Thorin felt Bilbo rock back against him urging him to move he began to slowly rock himself inside of Bilbo.

"AH!" Bilbo screamed out as he felt Thorin brush against his prostate causing him to scream out loud. Thorin smirked as he began to pick up his pace while brutally attacking Bilbo's prostate causing him to scream out at the rough and pleasure as he was being filled.

"Thorin!" Bilbo said as he came hard on their stomachs. Thorin grunted as Bilbo warm moist hole was fighting to keep him inside. Thorin got another good two thrust before he came deep inside of Bilbo. Thorin sigh contently as he laid his head against his.

"Bilbo I'm sorry but you must stay away from them I don't trust them as I trust my dwarves or Gandalf so please be careful.

"I will, honor your wishes." Bilbo promised as he snuggled closer to his chest.

* * *

**A/N: All I Need is an Idea for Y!**


	9. I is for Invisible

**Invisible**

_'I should tell them'_ Bilbo said as he looked helpless at the warriors that were fighting to protect him. He was not of this world anymore there Journey would soon be over and he would disappear forever. He was positive even Gandalf did not know that he died that fateful day inside the Gollum's cave.

Bilbo looked at his hands pitifully he could not even hold a glass now so he hide during meals and hide during the breaks the took.

"Mr. Baggins, Is everything alright." Gandalf asked as he approached the Hobbit. Bilbo flinched away from the man's hand avoiding his touch.

_'I can't hide this anymore I will tell them.'_ Bilbo thought as he looked up at Gandalf with sad eyes. Bilbo stood up and turned to face Gandalf.

"Could you gather the up the Company?" Bilbo requested.

"I can my lad, but whatever for?" Gandalf questioned as he rose an eyebrow at Bilbo.

"I'll tell you all at the same time." Bilbo said blandly, Gandalf nodded his head before turning to gather up the Dwarfs of the company.

"What is so important?" Filli asked as they were all gather around a campfire as he looked over at Killi who shrugged his shoulders.

Bilbo rose to his feet gaining everyone attention. "Everyone, I have something to tell you all, The day that we all were in the Gollum's cave I died." Bilbo told them and an awkward silence rose.

"What are you talking about Bilbo your right here." Killi said pointing at him.

"But I'm not alive I don't even have enough spirit to stay in this form for much longer before I'm pulled across the gate." Bilbo said as they continued to stare at him.

Gandalf rose to his feet and made his way over to the hobbit and tried to touch him but when he did he just fazed through him and everyone gaped in surprise.

"How did this happen?" Thorin asked looking at his precious Hobbit.

"I failed to solve a riddle and it cost me my life." Bilbo told him giving them a sad smile.

"But how are you still here then?" Filli questioned him.

"Hobbits can not leave any unfinished business behind beside finishing this quest which is now done I only had one other thing that is tying me to this world." Bilbo informed them as they began to whisper among themselves.

"What is the other thing?" Gandalf asked looking at the hobbit sadly.

"To tell my feelings to the one I love," Bilbo said as he made his way over to the Dwarf king. "Thorin."

"Me, but why?" Thorin asked as Bilbo sat next to him. Gandalf motion everyone else to get up so these to talk alone.

"Because your the only one that made me realize the world is bigger than me and my hobbit hole," Bilbo started "And I love you for bring me out to the much bigger world." Bilbo got up to kiss Thorin onto his lips which Thorin returned.

"I love you too, Bilbo." Thorin told him, which tugged a smile onto Bilbo face.

"I know." Bilbo said as he pulled away from Thorin and stood up as he began to fade away.

"Don't go." Thorin called out as Bilbo began to fade away.

"Its not my chose if I did I would stay forever." Bilbo said as tears streamed from his eyes before disappearing forever.

Thorin felt his heart break as he no longer felt Bilbo by his side.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this letter. Please Review**


	10. J is for Jewels

**Jewels**

Thorin was at the market place. He was looking for more jewels to adorn his gorgeous little hobbit with. Even though He says already has to many jewels. Thorin can not help himself as when he at the market place.

Thorin eyes widen as something caught his eye that made him grin widely.

"Gandalf, I know that Thorin means well but where am I going to wear all this to?" Bilbo asked as he gestured to the 8 jewelery boxes that contained jewels of all kinds.

"He simply wishes to impress you Bilbo, but every time he gives you a piece of jewelery you never take it full heartedly." Gandalf informs him.

"But I don't understand why he wants to impress me?" Bilbo said dejectedly.

Gandalf sighed._ 'There is no hope for this young hobbit._' He thought.

There was a knock on the door as Gandalf rose to go answer the door. "Ahh, Thorin what a wonderful surprise." Gandalf said greeting the king.

"Gandalf, is Bilbo here?" Thorin asked looking up at him.

"Yes he is, come inside." Gandalf said letting the King inside his workspace.

"Bilbo I have a gift for you." Thorin told him as he stood in front of the hobbit.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked trying to hold the irritation from his voice.

"Here." Thorin said grabbing a hold of Bilbo hand and slipping something on his finger.

Bilbo looked down at his hand to see a simple sliver bland ring with a small ruby diamond on it. "Its beautiful." Bilbo said smile at Thorin causing him to smile back at him.

"I'm so glad you liked this one." Thorin said as he saw the Eight boxes on the floor.

"I really do like this one thank you so much Thorin." Bilbo said kissing him on the cheek for his new simple profound gift.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this letter. Thank you IHeartOakenshield (i forgot your numbers,sorry)for the idea! Please check my Forum for Bagginshield. I have yet to do anything to it yet I may make it a RP Forum which each new topic will have one bilbo and one thorin and the will rp in that chat until they done or whatever**


	11. K is For Kinky

**Kinky**

Bilbo loved the many places he and Thorin had sex, His office, the bathroom, in the forest on the floor. Like for example right now they are having dinner with the leaders of every nation and Thorin is giving Bilbo a hand job.

Bilbo stiffened as he felt Thorin hand slip through his trousers and wrap around his erection. They just had some pre-dinner sex before coming to meet the leaders.

"So Bilbo, how is your life here at the Lonely mountain." The Human king asked looking over at Biblo.

"I'm having a great time living here actually." Bilbo answered hurriedly as he felt Thorin quicken his pace on his erection.

"Are you alright, your face is quite flushed Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf questioned him. Bilbo looked over at him and nodded his head. The meal began an everyone began and everyone began to eat there food helpings.

Bilbo had to refrain from moaning as he at dinner as he nearly came in his pants. He fixed his pants. Once he was done an he shot a look over at Thorin to see his meal was already gone. "I must excuse myself." Bilbo said as he rose to his feet.

"Me too." Thorin said as he stood up and followed after Bilbo. They continued in silence as they walked into Thorin's room. Once the door was closed and locked Thorin pounced onto Bilbo pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"You are so kinky." Bilbo said as Thorin began to plant kisses on his neck.

"But you love it." Thorin said smiling at him.

"Your right." Bilbo agreed returning the smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed K. Please Review! **


	12. L is for Looks

**Looks**

"William, calm down everything is perfect." Bilbo said as he looked over at his friend.

"Your right Bilbo, you and Margret planed this entire wedding out together so nothing to could go wrong." William said to himself as he began to pace around the room once more as ever now and then he would stop to pull at his hair.

"You just need to relax, William, sit down." Bilbo told him as he pushed William into a chair.

William took a deep breath before looking over at Bilbo, to ask "How is it, I'm mean living at the Lonely mountain that is?"

Bilbo flushed red before letting out an cough to clear his voice before answering, "Its fine."

William grew a grin at his childhood friend so he stood up and made his way over to Bilbo. "Who is he?" He asked.

"What! I don't know what are you trying to assume." Bilbo retorted not looking over at William.

"Sure." William said rolling his eyes.

"William, Bilbo were ready to start." Chrome said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well lets go, shall we." Bilbo said as he quickly left the room with William.

The wedding went smoothly up until the reception when Thorin came bursting in with an Gandalf that was trying to hold him back. "Bilbo!" Thorin yelled causing Bilbo to jump slightly.

"Do you know them?" William whispered to Bilbo, who let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I will see you later then." Bilbo said as he stood up and walked over to Thorin and Gandalf that was waiting.

William jaw dropped as he saw the loving look that the Dwarf was giving his friend and it was recuperated back at the dwarf.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay anyway please leave a review. **


	13. M is for Motions

**Motions**

They all sat at the dinner table enjoying a great meal after a long day.

"Man this is so delicious." Bilbo moaned as he at a chicken wing smothered in thick juicy gravy. Thorin eyes trailed to the mouth that was licking away the gravy on the corner of his mouth. The pink toungue slithering out licking the gravy away.

Thorin averted his eyes away from the sensational motions that his mouth was creating. "Thorin, are you alright?" The voice asked coming out of that seductive mouth.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo and saw the concern face on his features. "I'm fine Bilbo." Thorin told him giving him a reassured nodded of his head.

"Alright then." Bilbo said before turning back to his meal. Thorin watched Bilbo out the corner of his eye as he dipped his biscuit in some of hid gravy before biting and sucking the gravy off the biscuit.

Thorin felt the heat rush to his throbbing and straining erection. Thorin groaned as he saw Bilbo lick and suck on his fingers. Thorin had enough of these sensational motions he quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys Enjoyed M! Please Review!**


	14. N Is for Nude

**Nude**

Bilbo sighed dejectedly as he watched the well tone dwarfs run off to the nearby stream to wash.

"Mr. Baggins are you not coming?" Killi asked looking over at the hobbit that sat near the fire.

"No I'm fine thank you." Bilbo responded.

"As you wish." Killi said before he ran off to the stream.

That night when everyone was asleep Bilbo got up and headed over to the stream. He carefully stripped himself of clothes before walking into the cold stream not noticing the eyes that watched him. Bilbo frowned as he pulled the flab on his stomach. He was not muscular like the dwarfs he was flabby hobbit. He sighed as he continued to wash his body.

"Bilbo, what are you doing?" Thorin said as he approached the nude hobbit causing him to freak out trying to scrabble from out of the water but he slipped and hit his head on a rock causing him to black out.

When Bilbo awoke he found that he was still naked and was sitting on Thorins lap. "Your awake." Thorin said as he noticed Bilbo motion.

"My clothes." Bilbo murmured.

"I washed them so they are damped right now." Thorin informed him causing Bilbo to stiffen ever so slightly.

"I there something wrong?" Thorin asked looking at the naked hobbit on his lap.

"Nothing..." Bilbo mumbled.

"If it was nothing you would not have freaked out like you did." Thorin retorted.

"Its just that... I gained a little weight." Bilbo informed him causing Thorin to raise an eyebrow.

Thorin gently moved Bilbo slightly so he could see his stomach. There was a little bit of weight that he gained that was noticeable. Thorin smiled as he began to tickle the hobbit causing him to go into fits of laughter.

"Nooo...Stop haahhaahha." Bilbo said as he was tickled ruthlessly but Thorin did not stop until he was out of breathe.

"You my dear hobbit are silly none would think of you any different because you gained a little wait that can be lost just easily as gained." Thorin tells him as he hands Bilbo his dry clean clothes.

"Your right thank you Thorin." Bilbo said giving him a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed thank you HarryRemusSirius for the idea. Please Review! Check out my Bagginshield Forum.  
**


	15. O is for Opening

**Opening**

Thorin smiles as he watched Bilbo interact with his fellow dwarves in there company. He felt so many emotions that he never felt for another living thing until today as he watch his company mingle with Bilbo. The emotion of love, he started to slowly falling in love with the hobbit. His smile, his laugh, and just meerily his hobbit way of doing things intrigued him.

"Thorin, are you ok?" Bilbo asked as he felt Thorin's gaze on him.

"I'm fine Mr. Baggins, how are your wounds?" Thorin questioned him as he glanced at Bilbo's injured side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Bilbo said giving Thorin a smile.

Thorin loved this little Hobbit he hoped nothing would ever change that. Until the day of Bilbo betrayed them. It crushed Thorin. He could not believe that the warm-hearted, kind, and selfless Hobbit would betray them but he did. Since that day Thorin locked his heart away so he would never again witness that pain of Betrayal.

One day near the forest near the Lonely Mountain. Thorin sat near a small creek in which he and Bilbo had discovered together. Thorin shook his head furiously, 'No I must not think off him.'

"Thorin..." A familiar voice called out snapping him out of his stupor.

Thorin stiffen before he turned around to see Bilbo who had a sad smile on his face.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Thorin asked coldly in reality he wanted to rush over Bilbo and kiss him passionately.

"Thorin, please try to understand it was the only way." Bilbo plead as he walked towards the Drawf king.

"No, stop where you are tell me what you meant." Thorin said as he looked over at Bilbo.

Bilbo looked at him sadly and began to tell him, the story. When he was finished he looked up at Thorin with pleading looking.

Thorin did not say a word but silently walked over to Bilbo and bended down to gave him a kiss. "Thank Bilbo."

"For what?" Bilbo asked confusedly.

"Opening my heart." Thorin told him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this one I kinda made it fluffy. Please review! Thank you for those who reviewed! Also please check out my Bagginshield forum.**


	16. P is Promises

**Promises**

Thorin and Bilbo stood next to each other speaking about the events that just occurred. Thorin and his nephews nearly dying and Bilbo's betrayal. They were talking about it all. They were talking about about it all. Everything was soon solved and Bilbo and Thorin left the area.

"I still must return to Bagend, Thorin." Bilbo said surprising Thorin.

"But why?!" Thorin asked.

"I have commandment there." Bilbo told him.

"As you wish you may leave." Thorin tells him as he gives him a sad smile.

"I will return Thorin." Bilbo said giving him a smile he left the lonely mountain.

The Dwarfs didn't have customs of giving presents on birthday like hobbits did but Bilbo enjoyed each member of the company a present each year if they never sent anything in return. Thorin thought was his concern in all the parties and letter they exchanged Thorin would constantly feel the need to apologize to Bilbo of how he treated Bilbo.

Thorin looked sadly at the newly found coat Bilbo had sent him for his birthday he felt he did not deserve the lavishing items. Bilbo spend his money for him.

Bilbo was wondering the same about his surprised gift from Thorin what was he supposed to due with a ruby bracelet but since he put it on he could never compel himself to take if off. Soon Bilbo would be attending to private meeting for the both of them to discuss the gifts.

"Thorin, why did you send me this bracelet?" Bilbo asked as they sat across from one another.

"So I take it you like it." Thorin said.

"Yes I like it but that not the point where am I suppose to wear it?" Bilbo asked.

"Your wearing now aren't you?" Thorin asked as he looked at Bilbo's wrist.

"That's not the point." Bilbo argued.

"The point is one mithril coat is enough." Thorin retorted.

"I thought you grown out of your own one." Bilbo said blushing.

"You deserve the gift gave you as much as I deserve yours."Thorin tells him.

"How about a promise we send each other different gift each year." Thorin said.

Thorin smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this one I kinda made it fluffy. Please review! Thank you for those who reviewed! Also please check out my Bagginshield forum.**


	17. Q is for Question

**Questioning**

"This is Killi," Filli introduced Killi followed after Killi introducing him, "and this is Filli."

"At your service." The said in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine?" Bilbo said unsurely as that he was slightly confused why they said at your service. He was really questioning the brother's motives but did not say word just went back into his room.

The dead of night with all the company was a sleep. Thorin awoken hearing grunts and moans coming from Bilbo tent. Carefully he made his way over to the tent and saw Bilbo was gagged while his nephews pleasured his body. Thorin felt himself grow hard as his nephews played with Bilbo but something swelled in his chest that made him want to throw his nephew away from Bilbo and protect him from their probing hands and he did just that.

"Uncle Thorin, what are you doing here." The twins said in unison.

"Get out." Thorin growled and his nephew quickly fled the tent. Thorin let out a heavy sigh before turning to Bilbo and letting him free.

"I'm sorry about that."Thorin told him as he hid his arousal at Bilbo flushed face.

"Its okay." Bilbo told him giving him a smile.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed the letter Q. Please Review and check out my Bagginshield forum.**


	18. R is for Read Me

**Read Me**

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf to see that Gandalf was hiding something he couldn't foresee what but he knew it was something about himself.

"Mr. Baggins are you ok?" Filli asked as Killi stood right behind him.

Bilbo saw the mixing and relation of both aura's as they mixed together.

"Yeah I'm fine Filli and Killi sorry for making you worry."

"Did you see anything?" Killi whispered almost all the members of company knew of Bilbo's ability to read and analyze people.

Thorin thought of Bilbo as a great asset but refused to be looked in Bilbo in eye range because he doesn't wish to be read.

But this time Thorin caught away from Bilbo because today a celebration and Bilbo asked to analyze there allies and foes. Thorin's aura felt as if was trying sooth Bilbo's worries and anxiety. His aura was reaching out to his own trying to get him from to feel the love and devotion had for him. Bilbo ignored these feelings himself not worthy of having them.

As the celebration came to an end. Thorin noticed Bilbo's distress.

"Bilbo is something wrong?" Thorin asked as he looked at the hobbit with a worried expression.

"Not it's nothing Thorin." Bilbo said as he forced a smile.

Thorin merrily stare at Bilbo before nodding his head then turning his attention his nephews. They talked about minor things before Filli and Killi left for bed.

"I'm glad they get along." Thorin said as he watched his nephews leave the room.

"They do a lot more than just get along." Bilbo said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"You would have to be blind not to see Filli and Killi have romantic feelings for each other." Bilbo said as he watched Thorin's eyes widened.

"Wait you didn't know?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"No I didn't I was occupied with other things." Thorin said.

'I was thinking of you my precious hobbit.' Thorin thought.

"Is it true?" Bilbo asked.

"Is what true?" Thorin asked giving an innocent.

"Is it true you have feelings for me?" Bilbo questioned.

Thorin gazed down softly at Bilbo and slowly nodded his head yes. Bilbo felt rush of joy flow through him as he jumped up before pulling Thorin into a heated kiss. Bilbo moaned as he felt Thorin thrusted his tongue into his mouth and began to map out every inch. They pulled away staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's go." Thorin said pulling away from Bilbo before pulling him out of the room heading for his cartons.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this letter. Please Review! Also please check out my bagginshield forum.  
**


	19. S is for Snuggle

**Snuggle**

Bilbo sat in his friends apartment complex eating a tub of Rocky road ice cream. He let out a dejected sigh as he watched the notebook alone. He just broke up with his boyfriend about a month ago. It was a nasty break-up. His boyfriend tossed him out of the apartment, which is why he is now living with his friend.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said as he came down the stairs to see the little hobbit eating ice cream on the couch. "Come on now you can't be doing this forever." He retorted.

"Why not? None cares." Bilbo told him as he finished the last of the tub of the ice cream.

"I care so please how about we go do something tonight?" Thorin suggested but Bilbo shook his head.

"Every time you say we should do something together it usual involves booze and I have a exam tomorrow and to go looking for a new apartment." Bilbo reminded him.

Thorin let a heavy sigh before he plopped down next to Bilbo and pulled out his phone to text something to Gandalf.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo said as he saw that he was texting there history teacher.

"Well I'm canceling my study plans to hang out with my adorable little hobbit." Thorin said as he smiled at Thorin.

"You did not need to do that I am fine here by myself." Bilbo told him.

"Yeah but I thought it be nice to watch some chick flics with you." Thorin said.

"Shut up," Bilbo said as he punched Thorin playfully in the arm. "Thorin, Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem." Thorin said.

Bilbo got up to grab some more movies and a bowl of popcorn.

"Lets get started." Bilbo said as they began to watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oh My Gosh look at him!" Bilbo said as the watched Johnny Depp running away from a Native tribe.

"Seriously just how many movies do you own with him or Tim Burton are apart in?" Thorin asked as this was the third movie Staring Johnny Depp.

"I own all of Tim Burton's films and I own every movie with Johnny Depp is in." Bilbo admitted as he let out a yawn and laid his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Your getting tired lets take you to bed." Thorin said trying to get up.

"No I don't want to go just yet please can we just sit here a little longer?" Bilbo pleaded.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to spend some us time." Thorin said.

"Sure." Thorin agreed as Bilbo began to snuggle close to him.

'I wish he would have the same feelings as I do." Bilbo thought as he looked up at Thorin.

"Who are you talking about Bilbo?" Thorin questioned causing Bilbo eyes to widen in surprise.

"I said that out loud?" Bilbo stated more than asked.

"You did but that not the point what feelings are you talking about?" Thorin asked.

"Its just that I-I... I like you, okay." Bilbo said as tears began to fall from his face and before he knew it Thorin had pulled him into a kiss.

"I like you too." Thorin said as he pulled away slightly as he pulled Bilbo onto his lap.

"Really?" Bilbo asked.

"Really." Thorin told him firmly as they snuggled up and continued to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you Like S for Snuggle! Please Review and PleaseCheck out my Bagginshield Forum named Bagginshield Ground**


	20. T is for Traditions

**Traditions**

"Bilbo! Welcome back!" Filli and Killi yelled as they pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you guys too but I can't breath." Bilbo wheezed as he was turning blue before they released him,

"Sorry!" They chimed in unison as they released Bilbo from their grasp.

"Mr. Baggins, it is pleasure to see you again." Elorond said kissing Bilbo's hand.

"Elorond what are you doing here?" Bilno asked as he at him confused.

"That's none of your business Mr. Baggins." Thorin said making Bilbo's snap his attention towards him

"Thorin." Bilbo whispered as he stared at the Dwarf.

"Elorond come we have much to discuss." Thorintold him as he began to walk away.

"I must go now may I visit you later Mr. Baggins." Elorond asked.

"Yes of course." Bilbo said before Elorond followed after Thorin.

"He still has not forgive me, I see?" Bilno said as Filli and Killi were leading him to were he would be staying.

"Ge does forgive you it just that he..." Filli started.

"He doesn't understand how to move forward." Killi finished.

Bilbo nodded his head softly.

"Here is your room, get unpacked we will call you for dinner later." Filli told him as he and Killi walked away leaving Bilbo alone to unpack.

At dinner Bilbo fleet the eyes of both kings on him as he ate his dinner.

"Is there something wrong, Sires?" Bilbo asked, glancing in between the two of them.

"It's nothing Mr. Baggins." The king said in unison.

"If you say so." Bilbo said before turning his attention back to his food.

The night went on like this until Elorond asked Bilbo could he escort him back to his room. Bilbo hesitantly replied yes.

"Is there any reason why wanted to take me to my room King Elorond?" Bilbo asked.

"Do I need a reason young hobbit and please call me Elorond." Elorond told him as he led Bilbo to his room.

"Well here we are thank you Elorond for escorting me back." Bilbo said.

"It's my pleasure, oh I almost forgot, this is for you." Elorond said as he handed Bilbo a single red rose.

Bilbo widened as he knew was elven courting it start with flower, a kiss, then a present, and lastly but not least a date.

"I accept your gift." Bilbo said taking the flower room Elorond before entering his room.

"Bilbo its awful!" Killi cried as he entered the kitchen where Bilbo was told to meet Killi and Filli.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked, walking over towards them.

"Lobelia is here?' Filli spat with venom.

"What's wrong with Lobelia?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Oh nothing its just that she keeps truing to thick uncle Thorin to make his consort.

"What! He never done it with herhas he?!" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Don't worry a little hair on your head Thorin turns down everyone who asks him to be his consort." Filli reassured him.

Bilbo was walking to small secret garden in the lonely mountain as he saw Thorin tending to the flowers.

"So you were the one taking care of them while I was away." Bilbo said surprising Thorin making him spin around in surprise.

"Your welcome." Thorin said as he relaxed as Bilbo came closer to him.

"I'm really sorry about what I did Thorin." Bilbo said as he looked pitifully down at his hands.

"I know that you are truly sorry for what had occurred but you did break my promise and slowly regaining it." Thorin said before he left the secret garden leaving Bilbo alone.

"Bilbo is there where you have been hiding?" Elorond asked as he approached the hobbit who was watching the Dwarfs mine.

"Oh Elorondor it's you how are you fairing?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm fine, dear hobbit, but how are you?" Elorond asked

"I'm great." Bilbo said as he gave Elorondor a small smile before turning his attention over to Dwarfs once more.

"I must bid you a due Mr. Baggins I have an arrangement." Elodor said kissing Bilbo onto his cheek before leaving.

Bilbo was trudging to his room sulking wishing for the one he truly loved be courting him.

"Why do you always deny me, Thorin!" Lobelia screeched causing Bilbo to hault in his walk back to his room.

"I told you and the others already I have a suitable consort in mind. Thorin said.

"Who is she then?!" Lobelia demand to know.

"Why does it matter!" Thorin retorted.

"Cause is wish to know who stole your heart was it the hobbit?" Lobelia yelled recalling Thorin founder of the hobbit.

Thorin stayed quiet before he walked away where Bilbo was hiding. Bilbo sat there in surprise as he watched Thorin walked passed him not even noticing his presence.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy T for traditions, Please rEview! Please Check out my bagginshield forum called Bagginshield Ground! **


	21. U is for Us

**Us**

Thorin watched Bilbo run around frantically. After an surprise attack by the Goblins many Dwarfs are injured. For the past couple of days there has been no stops attacks against them so he understood that Bilbo was just trying to help. Even once this was done Gandalf always manage to take Bilbo some place. It irked Thorin to the ends of the earth that he could not get a single moment with Bilbo alone.

So when they finally got back to the Lonely Mountain, he quickly made his move grabbing ahold of Bilbo and swinging him across his shoulder and carrying him off.

"Thorin!, Put me down." Bilbo shouted as he tried to fight out of the Dwarf King grip as he was carried away in front of the Company. They all watched amused at there King's actions.

Thorin ignored all of the protest that Bilbo was shouting at him as he continued to carry Bilbo to there room. Once they were inside, Thorin tossed Bilbo onto the bed and locked the door before turning to face him.

"Thorin!, What is this- mpf..." Bilbo started before Thorin pressed his lips hungrily. Biblo groaned as he felt Thorin lick his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave instantly.

Thorin pulled away when he needed air. He stared at Bilbo he saw Bilbo flushed face and his growing erection press itself near his stomach. Thorin smirked as he leaned down next to Bilbo ear and blew on the shell of his ear before nibbling slight.

"My, my, your so aroused right now." Thorin whispered as he palmed Bilbo erection causing him to whimper slightly.

"Thorin, stop we have to go to a meeting soon." Bilbo panted as he propped himself on his elbows.

"No! I had no time to spend with you all this week, and if I have to miss one boring meeting to do so I will." Thorin growled as he pressed his lips hard onto Bilbo as his hands took away Bilbo's clothes.

Once Thorin released Bilbo lips Bilbo tried to push Thorin away but Thorin was having none of that so he grabbed a hold of Bilbo's wrist an held them above his head. why he undid his trousers and his shirt that laid loosely on his body. Thorin pried open Bilbo legs and positioned himself between them.

"Please Thorin Stop." Bilbo moaned as he tried to pull away but it was futile.

"No you will only pay attention to me right now!" Thorin said as he deep throated Bilbo erection causing him to scream out in pleasure. Thorin continued at a rough rigid pace, causing Bilbo to be a wither mess.

"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came hard into Thorin mouth. Thorin continued to suck him of all that he was worth. Bilbo lay there resting off his high, Thorin bended down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Thorin, I just want to be of use to you while I'm here." Bilbo said as he looked over at Thorin, who smiled at him fondly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like This letter! Please Review! Please check out my Bagginshield Forum made Bagginshield Ground**


	22. V is for Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Thorin let out a heavy sigh since he did not get much sleep the night before. He headed towards his locker to put up his gift for Bilbo. Once he opened his locker a letter fell out. Thorin bended down and picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Thorin,_

_I hope you are having a great Valentine's day. I did not know what to get you since you hate presents and Chocolate. So I decide to write you a letter nothing fancy or anything but just a letter stating how much I love you. I love you more than words themselves you have done so much for me these past couple of months we have been together. XOXO_

_With all My love,_

_Bilbo_

Thorin smiled at his little Hobbits words. He knew tonight would certainly be a good night. After placing Bilbo present in his locker he turned to head to his first period class.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the letter V. Please Review. Please Check out my Baggginshield forum so I can write the next batch of Bagginshield theme Letters.**


	23. W is for Wedding

**Wedding**

Bilbo was pacing around the room panicking. "Calm down Bilbo everything is going to be alright." Fillli said trying to get the Hobbit to sit down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bilbo yelled causing Filli to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Filli, Im just under a lot of pressure right now, Thorin was awfully worried about something." Bilbo said.

"Don't worry Killi is with Thorin everything will be alright, so let m finish you up so we can get this started." Filli told him as Bilbo nodded his head and sat back down to allow Filli to help him prepare for his wedding.

"Gah Stop it!" Thorin yelled at his newphew who was trying to braid his hair.

"Whats wrong?" Killi asked as his uncle pulled away from him once more.

"I can't do this." Thorin said. "Do what , you don't want to get Married to Mr. Baggins then." Killi asked confuse.

"No! Of course I do , what I meant is you can't do my hair, your pulling it like I'm some type of horse." Thorin told he as he gve his newphew a glare.

"Sorry." Killi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Thorin stood awkwardly at the center of the lonely mountain waiting for his partner to arrive to begin the ceremony. When finally the doors opened and there was Bilbo in an all white dress attire. Then he gracefully made his way over to Thorin and gave him a small smile.

The Ceremony began with Gandalf talking and giving the history of both Thorin and Bilbo's. The Dwarfs citizens came up one offering there gift of blessing to there King and his attendant. Once that was over Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a kiss before the feast had begun.

They told stories, jocks about the newly wedded couple. Bilbo let out a small yawn before, Thorin continued to carry Bilbo all the way to there room and placed him onto the bed and followed after him under the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the letter W. Please Review. Please Chesk out my Bagginshield forum to give me ideas for the next batch of bagginshield letters.**


	24. X is for XOXO

**XOXO**

Bilbo sat down in his History class bored. 'I wonder what Thorin is doing right now?'

Thorin was sleeping on his desk in his English class. Thinking of many ways to get inside Bilbo's pants on Valentine's day.

'Its closet to valentine's day I wonder what I should get Thorin?' Bilbo thought to himself. When he got an idea to write a letter to him. Quickly he pulled out a piece of paper and began his letter.

_Dear Thorin,_

_I hope you are having a great Valentine's day. I did not know what to get you since you hate presents and Chocolate. So I decide to write you a letter nothing fancy or anything but just a letter stating how much I love you. I love you more than words themselves you have done so much for me these past couple of months we have been together. XOXO_

_With all My love,_

_Bilbo_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this letter X! I know it not a word. Please REview. Please check out my forum for the next batch of Baggginshield Letter ideas!  
**


	25. Y is for Yarn

**Yarn**

The yarn that was wrapped around Bilbo pinky was a vibrant red color showing him that this was his love yarn that would connect him to his soul mate. He was always nonchalant about meeting his mate. He never really showed any interest in anyone do to the connection he could never feel with them. He owned a small pub that was the hosting place of many local companies.

Gandalf an old man who had rented his place for the had arrived with the company. They looked like a rowdy bunch but they were all actually very professional yet loud. Then suddenly Bilbo felt a pull to his yarn as the last member and its leader had stepped into the room. He screamed authority. Bilbo looked down to see the hand that had a vibrant red string attached to pinky finger.

As the man got closer, Bilbo felt the yarn grow shorter and shorter until the man had stoped right in front of him. "Who is this Gandalf?" The man asked looking down at Bilbo.

"He is a Thief." Gandalf said bluntly.

"I am no thief." Bilbo told Gandalf giving the old man a glare.

"You are a Thief since you just dtole away my heart." The man said Suprising Bilbo. Gandalf smirked at the two.

"Bilbo this is Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin meet Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf introduced the pair.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the Letter Y! Please Review! Please Check out my Bagginshield forum to give me ideas on the new set of bagginshield Letters!**


	26. Z is for Zodiac

**Zodiac**

"Thorin, look what I found!" Bilbo said rushing into the room holding a book in his hands.

"What is it?" Thorin said as he rose an eyebrow at Bilbo excitement over a book.

"Its a book about the Zodiac." Bilbo said.

"Really?" Thorin said arching one of his eyebrow.

"Yes but it only in your language so I was hoping you would read it to me." Bilbo said as he began his puppy dog pout look.

"Alright, Alright I will read you the book tonight." Thorin agreed.

"Thank you so much, Thorin." Bilbo said as he jumped up and kissed Thorin's cheek before running back towards the library.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last letter for the first Bagginshield Letterings. Please Review. Please Check out my forum to give me ideas for the next ABC Bagginshield that will be coming up as soon as I get an Idea for A and B.**


End file.
